Battle Against Demons and Aliens
Battle Against Demons and Aliens is the fanfiction episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is a crossover with Teen Witch of Santa Mira series. Synopsis When the Warstar aliens come up with an plan to destroy the Megarangers, Vrak is summoned to a town called Santa Mira. It is an demon with Revolta. She purposes a deal with him, but telling him that she'll help him destroy the rangers if he helps her destroy her enemy, a powerful witch known as the "Destined One". Vrak summons his alien monster while Revolta summons her new demon. In Santa Mira, the megarangers are visiting Ben's grandmother when they are attacked by goobers. But they are also attacked by Revolta's newest demon and Vrak's monster. Although they know one of the monsters is Vrak, they are confused by the other since he throws fireballs at them, causing them to demorph. But they are rescued by an teenage girl who uses an unknown power to teleport them to safety. When the rangers wake up, they find themselves at an unknown apartment. The young girl enters and asks if they were okay. At first the rangers didn't trust her despite that she saved them. J.D. asked who she was and she explained that her name is Kat and that she is an powerful witch. She revealed that one of the monsters the rangers battled wasn't a warstar alien, but a demon, summoned by her enemy, Revolta, an powerful demon. Making the rangers realize why he was much different from Vrak's monster and that he can shoot fireballs. J.D. figures out that Vrak and Revolta teamed up to create monsters and demons to destroy both the rangers and the witches in Kat's family line. Kat tells the rangers that they only way to destroy both monsters is to team up together to stop them from destroying Earth. J.D. is in Kat's kitchen, along with Ben and Samantha helping Kat create a vanquishing potion on Revolta's demon. J.D. asked Kat if anybody in her family know about her species as a witch. She tells them that her entire family are witches since the day her ancestor Serena Denison was born. Kat then explains that she didn't know about her lineage until she was fifteen. She was leading a normal life when two demons attacked her and her mother, another witch had no choice but to tell her. Now she is known as the Destined One with a responsibility to defeat demons and warlocks from enslaving mankind. J.D. can relate to be an defender of Earth. J.D. and Kat started becoming closer as they revealed everything they've been through since becoming protectors of Earth. With the potion finished, Kat joins her new allies and confront Vrak and Revolta. The rangers morph in front of both Kat and Revolta. Then both the rangers and Kat battle with the loogies. In the end, as the rangers return to Seaside, Kat makes it in the nick of time to bid her farewells. She promises that she won't tell a soul about their rangers identities. The rangers realizes that she is trustworthy with their identities since they kept her witch identity a secret as well. Characters Rangers *Andrew Gray - J.D. Keller *John Mark Loudermilk - Ben Stevens *Azim Rizk - Todd Handover *Christina Masterson - Samantha Morgan *Ciara Hanna - Kelly Hale *Danielle Campbell - Kat Martin Trivia *This is the first crossover with another series, the first being Power Rangers Super Dino Charge with the N.O.V.A. Defenders, both made by Runwaygirl20. *The way Kat met the Megarangers and saved them from an battle is similar to the one from Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Part 2. Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Crossovers Category:Special